His Destination, Her Love
by Akott the Perfectionist
Summary: Team Natsu decide to take a request from a robed man. Their goal is to travel to ancient ruins and get some treasure and they can take whatever they find- easy enough. However when they find the true reason of why they were sent there- they all find themselves falling deeper and deeper into a dragon's love tail… Multiple pairings. (Lots more chars inside )
1. Robed Stranger

**Chapter 1: Robed Stranger**

For Fairy Tail and the town of Magnolia, today was a normal regular day. However to anyone who was simply not used to Fairy Tail would probably, well.. freak out or have some sort of other reaction. Except for one man, who entered the guild casually enough to be undetected by any other mages who most likely thought he was one of their own.

But he wasn't.

In fact he was dressed in a pure black cloak with the hood up, so that you could only see the lower part of his face and none of his clothes were visible.

This man calmly walked over to the bar and requested the current barmaid, Mirajane, for a nice scotch. The man's voice sounded familiar to Mirajane, so against her better judgement she served him his drink and then promptly left him to his own antics.

This cloaked man took a small sip of his drink and sighed. Oh yes, he thought, I really needed this. The man had barely finished his second gulp before someone was shoved into his backside. This caused the drink to go flying forwards and the man's hood to come off.

It was like the whole guild had frozen. Every single eye had turned to see the unknown male slumped over the bar and Natsu, sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

The young adult jumped up to violently yell at Gray, who had thrown him into the man, "What the hell, you-" Natsu began, before he was interrupted by a somewhat deep voice.

"Now, now youngster, shouldn't you apologize before running off the play with your friend?" The unknown man's voice said causing, Natsu's head to whip to him.

The man had pure raven hair, absolutely brilliant green eyes that pierced Natsu's soul right down to the core, and some aftershave still left on his face. He was a very rugged handsome type of man. Even Natsu, who was totally straight had to admit that.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry?" Natsu questioned, "But who're you anyways?"

The man smirked back at the dragon slayer.

"I am a half-breed dragon. I'd like to speak with Makarov Dreyar, Igneel's child, Metalicana's child, and Grandeeney's child. It's quite urgent if you must."

-(-

The guild had erupted in chaos. People started screaming out random things, that not even the person they were next to could understand them. It was in that chaos, that the unknown man and the three dragons slayers were stolen by Mirajane, who took them upstairs to the guildmaster's quarters.

"Hey, old man!" Natsu roared out after the door was being open to see that Fairy Tail's master was talking to the master of Crime Sorcière, Jellal.

Both master's turned to the door and Jellal, smiled. He actually friggin smiled.

"Christopher! How lovely it is too see you again," Jellal broke the awkwardness politely.

"Yo Jellal! How've ya been? These last few years haven't worn you down too much, have they?" The man, now identified as Christopher jokingly replied earning a small chuckle from Jellal.

The rest in the room besides Makarov were extremely dumbfounded.

"Hello… Christopher…" Makarov said seriously.

"Hey… old man…" Christopher replied just a serious. The two looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

The clueless Fairies were dead silent and utterly confused. This was probably one of the oddest things they had seen in awhile.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in come in!" Makarov commanded playfully. The three dragons slayers took a shaky step before Mirajane had shut the door and locked it leaving in one weird old man, two guild masters, and three dragons slayers. (A/N 1, 2, 3~!)

-(-

The six in the room had gotten comfortable with Jellal standing behind Makarov who was in his chair looking at the sitting Christopher, Wendy and Natsu. Gajeel had decided to stand by the window for this long conversation.

"Before I begin of why I'm here. I'm Christopher Matsuki. My biological father is Acnologia, the dragon king, and my mother… a human. So together they had me about… three hundred years ago…? Something like that.

"Anyways as the strongest guild out there, I figured that for what I need to do that I should come here for some help," Christopher easily explained as if he'd done it every single day of his life.

"Um, what exactly is that, Chris-san?" Wendy said in a small voice.

"Grandeeney's Child… I want to, no need to go to a temple. It is very far south of here and will require for us to travel on foot once we reach the desert-"

"Christopher," Makarov said. "I need to know who is going and such. I can't have my Fairies go blindly into a field I know nothing about."

"Oh…" he began sheepishly, "Sorry, I better restart this."

"Go ahead…" Makarov whispered, "Take your time, you usually aren't this hurried are you?"

"Na… but what's inside… is what I really need…" Christopher mumbled.

Natsu's stomach growled very loudly, "Hurry up… I need some meat!"

"Hehe! This is gonna take awhile…"

"So there's this place where something I desperately need is located. This place is located in the southern part of the world and is in the middle of a huge desert. The group that I will hopefully have would travel by air to a forest. From there we will supply ourselves to get through the forest. After the forest is the final town where we will gather all of supplies for the voyage through the desert. The temple is in ruins. The team will need to have a healer or Grandeeney's child, a tank a.k.a. myself, three main mages like the other two dragon slayers, a encryptor, and a few support mages. This will take, I have no idea how long, but it is necessary for my survival. Makarov… this is the favor that I've been saving for. It means that much to me."

Makarov was silent. He kindly asked Christopher to leave and the left asking to make his choice as soon as possible. Makarov gave much reassurance about this and Christopher left.

-(-

"Dddddddarhling! Time for bed!"

"I've been over this with you forever! I'm not going to become your wife you sicko! Let me gooooooo!" A feminine voice screamed at the other, "I have a lover and he needs me! I won't betray him!"

The first voice turned darker, "Sweetie~ I'm not giving you a choice now! For one hundred years you've been pushing me aside and I'm sick of it! Every time you disobey me from now on, a dragon's scale is plucked! I won't ask you again!" The horrible voice belonged to a crazy dark mage, one who happened to be named Kaien.

"You might've taken away my magic, but I will NEVER let you torture a dragon! I'll do this without sleeping with you either!" the female yelled in Kaien's face causing the male the chuckle in her face.

"Then how will you do it?" Kaien smirked, "I know you'll never let a dragon get hurt again and you won't sleep with me, so how exactly? You obviously can't charge me either. You're bound to this magic seal whether you like it or not." The man's words were so utterly true. Ever since the girl had stepped through the portal, which had turned out to be this seal, she had been imprisoned magically and physically.

"By waiting. It might have been a hundred years here, but its been only a few weeks since in the real world! Christopher is doing everything he can to come and save me! I just know it! If I don't deny you, by saying nothing you'd be going against your word and I know how much you hate that. Kaien, you will never have me. Never," When the girl was finished with her mini-speak she was harshly slapped.

She let out a little whimper, but refused to show the man that he had hurt her.

Really badly.

He slapped her around again, "Look at the mighty pride, Amelia Matsuki, a dragon slayer get knocked around by some mage. You really are pathetic."

-(-

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Something or more like someone screamed in Christopher's mind. One hand instantly flew up to his head to stop the newcomb dizziness.

_Amelia? Amelia is that you?! Answer me!_ It was only in these rare times that Christopher was allowed to feel what she was feeling and take away some of the pain. Only some.

Their mate bond had grown incredibly weak as it would soon snap. In which case both parties would die unless another party quickly mated with another. Christopher didn't want to die or find a new mate- he was his old one- and badly.

_Christopher! If you can hear me! AHHHH! P-please come quick! I-I can't stand much more of this… this torture! Please! AHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!_ Her words became more frantic and painful. To help take away some of the pain Christopher quickly ran to the hotel he was staying at. He hurriedly opened the door and collapsed onto the bed nearly screaming.

Whatever had his mate was giving the worst kind of pain. He felt like his eyes were being gouged out. The only upside would be that at least he was connecting with her… just a little bit.

The next thing Christopher knew was that his cheeks were stinging, his shins felt like they were being bruised, and his wrists cut like a depressed person. He faced the pillow and screamed into it. He let out his body and soul into that pillow. The more he was sharing her torture, the blacker things got even when it was pitch black…

His sense of reality was slipping away and fast. The torture was starting to increase as he reached the point where he fainted on the bed thinking in the bond.

_I love you…_

**Akott says, "This might be a halfway point for the first chapter… but I couldn't stand it if my third upload of this story would be my second chapter… just no! So if you've read my other story its bad, I know. I just… have been going through so much this past year, its not funny. I got depression and it got so bad I didn't want to write ANYTHING anymore. I hope y'all enjoyed this rushed chapter! Oh and the two OC's Amelia and Christopher will be showing up in a lot of my other stories. Just to let you know. I have this HUGE Bleach one planned, but I wanted to start off with a minor story to introduce them so here you go. This might be five chapters long, but that's is the bare minimum of what I'm gonna do for this story. The other one is discontinued as of now! I shall go back and re post it after I finished this one! So don't read that one, I was still a total noob then, but I'm getting better! Just you wait world! Oh and Amelia's Dragon is another OC as well with Christopher's mother. You'll see the dragon, but I don't know about Christopher's mother… Oh and I'll be posting a music link that I want the reader to play during certain scenes of all my stories. I think that the first one I MIGHT use is dubstep, but fits along with the scene. So if you hate my music choice and dubstep, just deal with it. I'm tired enough as it is. There might be a new post tomorrow!"**


	2. History of a Dragon Prince Part 1

Chapter 2: History of a Dragon Prince Part 1

"Are you seriously considering that guy's offer?!" Natsu yelled at Makarov who was deep in thought about his old friend, "Besides why do you owe someone like him?!"

Makarov sighed, "Natsu… as you can easily tell I'm getting old. I've been in this world for a long time. I've met people like Christopher along the way. I owe him for saving my life. I can't just refuse his offer."

"Then tell us about the man," Gajeel said looking at his guild-master. "I think we deserve to know some things about the man, don't you?"

"I think Gajeel's right Makarov. It wouldn't hurt to shed some light onto them," Jellal backed up Gajeel causing Makarov to sigh again.

"It was many years ago that I met Christopher. I was around thirty at the time, when he saved my life from… Kaien. A dark mage."

_Flashback_

_Makarov had been traveling up north to capture a dark mage. He had the proper gear to withstand the cold, but the farther he went up the colder he _felt_. _

_It was his third day climbing up the peak where the dark mage's lair was rumored to be. His food provisions were still high along with his water._

_After hiking up a little more, the young man stumbled upon a cave. Using this cave to his advantage, he unpacked for the night. It was not until he was just to climb into his sleeping bag, that he was knocked unconscious from behind._

_-(-_

_Makarov woke up to a sickening crunching noise. His eyes fluttered open to find himself in an ice cavern. His hands and legs were completely trapped in ice. The trapped man looked around frantically to see where the was. _

_He was on top of a giant pillar surrounded by blackness. The only was to get to here would be a large ice path that was so long Makarov couldn't even see the end of it._

_All of the sudden a massive yeti appeared in front of him. The creature gave out a sickening roar before turning into a human. _

_The human was tall and muscular. He had light green eyes, spiky black hair, and a handsome face. That was all Makarov could see about the man because his body was covered with a deep blue robe._

_"Let me go!" Makarov yelled at the man. _

_The man looked at Makarov with dead eyes, "Why should I take orders from you? You're the one trapped after all."_

_Makarov growled, "Who're you and why am I here?!"_

_The man sighed, "You're really in no position to be questioning, but I'll give you some light. My name is Kaien Shiba. You're here because you're going to be the host of a demon dragon. I take it as a mage yourself, you can withstand the task, no?"_

_"I'm not going to do that!"_

_"Fat chance. Remember our positions? I'm the free one and you're the prisoner?"_

_"That still doesn't mean I'll willingly be your host!"_

_"Makarov, Makarov, Makarov… You don't have to be willing in order for me to use your body. See once I put you to sleep, I can influence your dreams to make sure that you are. It's quite simple really," Kaien smirked at his prisoner._

_Even to this very day, Makarov had no idea how to properly describe what happened next. _

_The pit of blackness suddenly lit up to a bright green color. The sudden light change hurt his eyes so he closed them. When the light had finally faded, Kaien was gone and replaced by a man. _

_To be more accurate, another beast had appeared. This man had a greenish tint emitting from his body and giant dark dragons wings sprouting from his back. He had black hair, like Kaien, brilliant green eyes, and a nearly perfect face. He was only wearing torn pants and shackles with hanging chains as if he had just ripped them off. _

_The beast spit four fire balls at Makarov's ice holders instantly melting them. The short man fell to the ground, but quickly got up._

_"Thank you for uh saving me?" Makarov whispered out to the beast. The creature turned his head to the short man as his wings returned to his back. Makarov shivered at when staring into his eyes. They were so cold and empty; however the man blinked and his eyes changed. They became friendlier and full. _

_Now this stroke the mage as odd. What kind of thing did that with its eyes? Something that he hadn't seen until now, that is. _

_"It was no problem. My asshole of a brother had kept me down there long enough," the beast now man replied confidently. This day was getting odder by the second. _

_"Um, I'm Makarov the mage who was supposed to rid the town of that guy… I think? Who are you by the way?"_

_"I am the Dragon Prince Christopher. Or at least half dragon, that was my fully human half brother, that I banished to another realm. He shouldn't be bothering anyone for some time. You may take the town's reward, if its still there." Christopher's wings sprouted again from his back. Makarov had to brace himself from the powerful bursts of wind produced from the man or half-breed._

_Christopher looked as if he was going to leave while the young mage panicked at that._

_"W-wait! You're not just going to leave me here are you?!" Makarov cried out. Christopher shook his head, as if he were saying no and sighed. The half dragon, half human swooped down to pick up the man by his arm. _

_The whole way out Makarov was trying not to fall into oblivion._

_End Flashback_

"Just because he saved you that one time means you own him so much more?!" Natsu exclaimed at the elder.

"Natsu, that was how I met the man. He's helped me so many times, I've lost count. I'd like to repay the guy for my troubles to him."

"But-!"

"But what, Natsu? I want to help the guy out. Now I'm pretty sure why he wanted you three here. He indirectly specifically asked for at least all three of you to go."

"I… feel like something off about him. He just seems… like he's hiding something-" Makarov laughed at Natsu's comment.

"I know what you mean. He's really not that bad of a guy, but he is mysterious. He'll open up to you when he's ready.

"So are any of you in for this mission?"

"Sure why not. It'll give me a nice change of scenery," Gajeel was the first to respond. Makarov gave him a quick nod accompanied with a grin.

"I-i'll go to!" Wendy answered. Makarov gave the same response.

"Count me in as well. It'll be nice to travel with Erza again," Jellal smirked from behind the desk.

"Natsu…" Makarov put the spotlight on him. The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fine I'll go! But don't expect me to be happy about it!" The fire dragon slayer pouted at the old man who laughed.

"Well someone better tell Levy to go as well. Gajeel I think that'll be your job. I'm sure she'll say yes. Oh and Natsu and Wendy I take it Team Natsu is going along as well?" Makarov added on.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to go!" Wendy exclaimed with a few cheery claps. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Alright! I'll tell Christopher. You all go get ready for this trip. Let's say we all meet at the train station at around eight in the morning. Jellal our matters will discussed later. Say, meet me at the Magnolia Cake Shop at six tonight?"

"Rodger that, captiano~!" Jellal replied before leaving with Makarov's other Fairies followed behind him.

Taking a deep breath, the old man massaged his temple. He was getting to that point in time that caused him to become tired of the most simplest things. It was starting to get on his nerves.

It was about ten in the morning now. If he were to go find Christopher and accept the man's request he should have enough time to take a quick nap before meeting Jellal. Yes, this would be easy.

So the old master stood up and calmly walked out of the guild, careful not to draw too much attention upon himself.

-(-

After last's night's previous torture, Amelia hesitated in opening her eyes. She honestly didn't want to see Kaien at the moment. However when she finally did open her eyes, he wasn't in the room. She let out a sigh.

Amelia had been trapped in a wall. She was facing three other walls that were celestial themed and the only decoration would be that door that Kaien entered and left in. Truthfully, the girl believes that she is in some part of the Celestial world. It seemed like it would be, but she really had no idea since she couldn't move.

When Amelia had been trapped, she was wearing a nice pair of durable black pants, combat boots, a baggy purple shirt, and a hat with two pointy bunny ears on it. She had neck length, straight dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, perfect pink lips (or so had she been told by her mate), purple glasses, and a beautiful face. Plus with a curvy body, that was hidden at the moment, any man would be happy to have caught such a beautiful girl, but her personality had chased many off. She was a very sarcastic person who took no one's crap. Amelia expected everyone to do there part and perfectly for she couldn't stand it otherwise. The girl was smart, clever, and witty plus she wasn't afraid to show any man that. She loved challenges and took bar fights as her hobby. How Christopher fell in love with her, is really known between the two. She was like a doubled edged sword. For all her toughness that she showed on the outside, the more softness was on the inside.

"Wakey, wakey, Sweetie!" Kaien called from outside the door. Amelia quickly shut her eyes and pretended that she was still unconscious to him. She could hear the door open and promptly close and Kaien's footsteps to right in front of her.

"Oh still asleep I see?" the dark mage cooed, "Let's fix that, shall we?" She pretended to flutter open her eyes, but she only saw the hand that was about to slap her. Amelia gave out a painful whimper.

Kaien's gave her a dark look, "It seems you were awake the whole time. What shall we do today? Have sex, cuddle, submit yourself to me… the list goes on and on, dear…"

The trapped girl didn't answer. She looked at Kaien as if she were saying, "Fuck off". She wouldn't play his games and her plan of not responding to anything he said would work.

Or at least she prayed it would.

She never understood why he would never go back on his word, but she wasn't going to ask about it. She had complete and total faith in her mate to come and rescue her.

"Oh I know!" Kaien exclaimed, "How about we get you out of those rags and into something more… classy? Ladies!" Kaien clapped twice and a dozen women each with a cart of different colored dressed walked into the room. "I'll leave it too you to get this woman a dress. Let me know when you're ready to present. I'll be in my office."

Kaien's final sentence stroke some curiosity in Amelia. To her, she was picturing a giant mansion that they were in. Her only two clues where his office and the multiple about on woman who came the second he called.

Though the moment she let her guard down was the moment she was being swarming by many woman. Her face visibly paled at the woman with many products and especially the amount of dresses.

Amelia _hated_ dresses.

-(-

Makarov was surprisingly having an easy time finding Christopher. His best bet would be to find a hotel and ask about the man. It was quite typical of the Christopher he knew to find a place to lodge before pursuing whatever.

At his third hotel a manager had seen the man. Makarov politely asked to see his old friend. The manager was hesitant, but let him go to room 112, where he was staying.

Upon reaching the room, Makarov have two light knocks. There was no answer. He knocked again, but this time it was louder. And yet again he didn't get an answer.

Makarov doubted that his friend wouldn't be here. It wasn't like him to just wander about places. Nope, not at all.

When the old man heard a loud groan, he kicked down the door. The room was like any typical hotel room so it was easy for Makarov to spot Christopher lying on the bed continuously groaning. He spent little time in rushing towards the man.

"Christopher!" He yelled out, "Christopher answer me! Are you there? Christopher!" Makarov shook the guy multiple times trying to get him to respond.

A few seconds later the dragon prince literally jumped off the bed into a standing position. His breathing was sharp and ragged as if he had just awoken from a nightmare.

"Christopher?! Are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I… was just having another nightmare. Don't worry about it Makarov… Wait why are you here anyways?"

"Oh yea. I'm here to let you know that it is a yes. You'll meet them by the train station tomorrow morning at nine. They might be waiting for you, but some of them aren't always on time…"

"Alright. Maybe we should catch up some time?" the dragon prince offered.

Makarov shook his head, "Maybe after you come back. I have some business to attend to so I better get going now." The halfbreed nodded.

"I shall see you later then. Goodbye, my friend. May peace and wisdom travel with you- blah, blah, blah more speech crap. Blah, blah, blah, even more and finally blah blah blah. Well it was nice seeing you at least."

"Yeah, you too. See you 'round, Chris."

"See ya too, later _old man_," this caused Makarov to chuckle.

"I'm not old compared to _you,"_ Makarov replied making Christopher laugh.

"To your kind you are. Me? I'm _an adult_ to mine."

"Bah, you're still a kid. Plus you always will be- to me at least," both of the men laughed a little before giving their final goodbyes towards one another.

Little did they know, this would be the last time, they said their goodbyes… together…

**Akott claims, "I have one chapter published with no reviews? Plus two favs and follows! This is bad! Is my writing that bad?! I won't know until someone reviews! Oh and I'm thinking this story will be 5+ chapters with 20 as the MAX. The next few chapters will be this upcoming weekend and maybe during the week if I find some time. I wanted to add in a little bit about Amelia's personality because well… she is me and I am her. I'm kinda exactly like that in a few ways. She's a character some of you might NEVER truly get, but meh whatever. Go speak to someone who DOES. Before I forget, WHOOOOOOOOOOOO GO FOOTBALL! I don't really like either team playing as I don't care who wins, but man! At first the Seahawks were getting so many flags (0.0 Crazy write? Yes I know. The pun is stupid, but I suck at them anyways. IF YOU REVIEW DON'T GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT FOOTBALL TEAMS. NOTHING GOOD WILL COME OUT OF THAT… for you… Bye-bye~!**


	3. Bun-Bun-chan and Dragon Slayers

Chapter 3: Dragon Slayers and Bun-Bun-chan don't get along

In about the second, Wendy had finished explaining a special quest for Team Natsu nearly everyone had given their answer of yes. Lucy's eyes looked like they were golden doubloons.

"If I can bring home enough money, I won't have to pay rent ever! Yay!" She squealed out in ecstasy. To not ever be in debt was- well amazing. For Lucy anyways.

"C-cake… so much cake," Erza mumbled as if she were in a trance. "All of the cake… that yumminess all in my tummy… I can taste is now…" Natsu was pretty sure he would call her a cake maniac from now- _if _she didn't rip his head off for it.

Gray's reason to go was probably the oddest, "Money is money. But an adventure is always unexpected…"

"Not always, stripper!"

"What did you just say, fire breath?"

"That you're a stripper! Look your clothes or off even now! Put on some damn pants!" The two males got into one another's face and were growling at each other. They quickly stopped though, when the realized Erza was glaring at them.

"You two… won't stop me from getting my cake…" she mumbled at them menacingly. She wasn't about to let two bozos ruin all her chances with a lifetime supply of delicious cake. That would happen when heaven fell and hell froze over.

"Erza's right!" Lucy cut in, her eyes still doubloons, "You two will get _along _on this trip and NOT ruin it like the last one. _Right boys?_" Instantly the two men started to shiver in place at the glares the two women were giving them.

"This is why… we should never piss off a girl," Gray whispered too Natsu who gave a slight nod as his response. The two shivered some more as the girl's glares increased.

"U-um, I think I should be packing. I want to get some sleep early tonight," Wendy forced those two sentences out of her mouth before she ran off with Carla hot on her trails. Then Natsu noticed something.

"Hey were's Happy?" he asked and searched around frantically, "Happy! Where are you?!"

Something plopped on top of his head. It was warm and fuzzy- just like Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu cried out in joy and relief. He picked the cat up from its armpits and held it out in front of him.

His mouth made contact with the ground.

This wasn't happy- no it was far from it.

Natsu had picked up a freaking bunny with a nice rustic golden colored cap on its head.

"What they hell?!" screamed the bunny in a female voice, "Put me down you brute! Let me return to my master!"

"What the fuck is this?" Natsu ignored the demand by the bunny. It was very soft and fluffy. He almost wanted to cuddle with it.

"I'm an Exceed you, dumb ass!" the bunny screamed in his face. The blast from the noise made the skin on his face ripple violently.

"Exceeds are only cats you… uh…" The bunny sighed and took its paw to pinch the bridge of its nose.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm the last bunny Exceed of my kind. Geez and to think that Chris-kun would choose idiots like _you_ to go with him…"

Natsu exclaimed, "You know Christopher?! How?!"

The bunny rolled her eyes, "I'm his mate's exceed, you fool. Now put me down, before I-"

"Do what?" The dragon slayer challenged making the bunny flush bright red with anger.

"If you would've let me finish-"

"What're you going to do bunny? Cuddle me to death?"

Oh he was making this bunny _pissed_. The female creature screeched out at him, making Natsu's ears feel like they were hurling. They stung from the high pitched noise produced from the animal Exceed.

"NEVER MESS WITH A BUNNY, YOU IDIOT. THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET!"

"And to think you, a bunny would've been quieter. Sheesh." Taking enough of his crap the bunny bit his hand drawing blood to it. Natsu paled a lot before screaming for his mommy and dropping the bunny.

"You little-" he cursed, clutching his cut and bloody hand.

"Respect the Exceeds more. You people should be more like the ones from Edo Land. Now _those_ people knew what respect was."

"Who the hell are you anyways and how do you know Christopher?!"

"I'm his…" the bunny paused as its eyes grew dull, "traveling companion at the moment. I lost him on his way over here and was _trying_ to find his scent until I fell on top of you- a stupid dragon slayer. Why the hell did he want _you of all_ mages to go with him?"

"I don't know!" Natsu yelled out angrily, "Makarov asked this of me!" The bunny's eyes squinted as if she were observing the guy.

She hummed, "Ah… I think I see why… You're a very courageous man who will fight for his friends… It all makes sense…"

"Whatever you stupid… bunny? Hey what's your name anyways?"

"Delia the Grand is what I'm called, but others call me 'Bun-Bun-chan'-"

"Bun-Bun-chan?" Natsu laughed at the name, "What kind of name is that?"

"The name Amelia gave me-!" Delia covered her mouth. She took a deep breathe and uncovered her mouth, "You may call me Delia, dragon slayer."

"I think I'll call you Bun-Bun-chan~!" Natsu playfully teased earning a solid rabbit's foot to the face.

"Adios, dumbass!" Delia called as she bounded the hell out of the guild.

"YOU STUPID BUNNY GET BACK HERE!"

"COME GET ME YOU, BUG BRUTE!" Delia shouted back at the pissed off dragon slayer.

There was a reason why you never messed with a bunny.

-(-

After God knows how long, the servant woman let Amelia have a break from their constant pampering. They had tried on many dresses with her, how, she knew not, but they had settled on one at least.

Out of all the other dresses, she hated this one the most.

It was a sleeveless pure silky white dress that flowed down to hide her feet. Underneath her bust, was a nice support that tightened from there up and was heart shaped to show a nice little dent to represent the middle of her chest.

Every time the women tried to remove her hat she would either growl at them to back off or struggle enough to make sure that they couldn't grab it. Seeing as it was pointless to do so they let her have it.

So now she was a girl in a magnificent dress with a bunny eared hat on. The woman decided to just dab her face with little sponges and her arms to get rid of some showing dirt. They needn't put any make-up on as it felt like it would be worthless to do so. As soon as

they had finished completely with their 'makeover'. It was like they left as fast as they came.

Amelia panted heavily and screamed with her mouth closed. She felt _extremely_ violated and her sense of personal security had dropped.

A tiny tear droplet escaped her eye, and glided down to her cheek onto the floor. Another followed from the other eye, which signaled for to come.

This might not have been physical torture, but mentally and emotionally she felt violated in one of the worst ways.

Amelia cried silent tears for a long time before she sniffled some. After letting her heart fall onto the floor, she fell into a deep slumber- hoping to never be awakened again.

_Christopher… Please hurry_… she whispered to the bond.

-(-

The next morning Christopher had gathered a few supplies to embark on his journey. He was bringing a few travel cloaks, durable black nylon pants, a huggable green long sleeved, boots, a few ancient history books of his father and dragons, and a huge supply of moss (the only food to help him quickly regenerate his dragons powers) all neatly tied into a long sack. Throwing it over his shoulder, he fastened his cloak to hide his body, like he did the first day when he entered Fairy Tail. He was wearing extras of the same clothes that he brought.

Leaving the room and hotel, he peacefully walked down to the train station where he saw none of the dragon slayers he had met earlier.

-(-

"Natsu, hurry up!" Lucy screamed while full of bolting to the train station. Team Natsu had decided to invade her home, again, and keep her up all night so when she was supposed to be awake she was knocked out cold. "If it wasn't for Wendy waking us up we would've missed the most important mission of our lives!"

"She' right you know!" Gray hollered at Natsu, "Look's like fire breath, really is stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu screamed back, ready to fight. A quick mega death glare from Erza had them running faster and silent in a single moment.

"How am I supposed to keep up with them? They're monsters!" Levy said running her hardest father from behind the group. She was the most logical choice for the logical side of the trip. That and Gajeel had practically made her come on this mission. She desperately sighed. Her group for this mission was far ahead of her and she was fearing that she might lose them.

All of the sudden she wasn't running. Her tiny waist had a beefy arm around it. Panic claimed the girl until she looked at the face to see that is was Gajeel.

"Geezus Shrimp. You're slower than a snail," Gajeel easily egged her on, but today she wasn't going to give into it.

"Whatever," she paused before slightly mumbling, "Thank you though. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't pick me up, Gajeel-kun." Levy gave the iron dragon slayer a thankful smile.

Something dark inside him panted painfully.

She looked so innocent with that smile on her face that he wanted to take her. To keep himself for listening to his primal instincts, Gajeel dropped the girl, receiving a small squeak of surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the smaller girl exclaimed out in surprise, "Gajeel, that wasn't very nice!" She stood up and standing on her tip toes thwacked the top of his head.

"Jerk!" She yelled running off to try and catch up to the group. The raven haired man chuckled at her spunk and shook his head. She really was a puzzle to him. Seeing as her scent was getting farther than he liked, Gajeel ran in pursue of the others.

Levy was blushing like a madwoman, after she had hit Gajeel. For him to so intimately touch her like that was embarrassing! She wouldn't stand for him doing something like that again.

_GAAAAAH! Damnit, Gajeel why'd you have to go and do that?!_ she yelled into her mind. Levy McGarden was getting flustered over the littlest things, making her ever more frustrated because she was reacting oddly. _I'm not just going to think about him! It's not like I'm in love with him or not. Am I? No I'm not…_

-(-

Christopher was impatiently looking at the overall clock at the station. He had come a little early, hoping that the other party would be there, but that was… quite sometime ago.

"Damn, its been awhile since I've been stood up. I might as well just go already," Christopher muttered, before he heard a piercing shrill.

"HURRY UP! WE'VE GOT TWO MINUTES BEFORE THE TRAIN LEAVES. NATSU IF WE MISS IT, I BLAME YOU!" a unknown feminine voice screeched.

"Alright, Luce! I'm going, I'm going!" the dragon slayer replied.

"I don't see you going!" she shouted back.

"Natsu! Over here!' Christopher's voice boomed over the crowed. Instantly he had many people rushing towards him.

"Wh-whoa! Watch it there little lady," Christopher said to Lucy who tripped onto him.

"I-I'm sorry we're late!" the blonde said.

"It's fine. I'm Christopher, by the way."

Lucy nodded, "I'm Lucy, a celestial mage" she pointed to a man with his shirt off making Christopher's eyes widen. "That's Gray, he has… a stripping problem. He's an ice make mage." Lucy pointed to a woman in a blue skirt and wearing a piece of armor for her shirt, "That's Erza Scarlet. You might know her a Titania. She uses re-equip magic, sword magic, and lot of other magics as well."

Erza waved at the older man, with her HUGE car of luggage behind her. Sweat slid down Christopher's neck as he gave a small wave back to her.

"S-sorry I-I'm late!" a smaller girl ran up to the group heavily panting. To brace herself she put her hands on her knees, "I'm Levy McGarden, I do a solid script type of magic."

Lucy giggled, "She's probably the cleverest one out of us all. You won't find a mage like Levy anywhere else!" the blonde praised making Levy blush.

"Lu-chan! I'm not that good!"

"Right, right! Anyways, I take it you've meet the dragon slayers by now?" The celestial mage inquired.

"Yes, I have," the approximately four hundred year old half breed, glanced at the over head clock. "I think its best we get going. The train's gonna leave soon anyways. Grab your stuff everyone! We're heading' down south!"

The whole group then walked over to the train were they got on, the half breed behind to count the whole group and to see all of their faces. With a loud, ear piercing whistle Christopher hopped onto the train, as it started to roll away… slowly… very slowly…

-(-

It was dark. It was cold. It was absolutely dreadful.

The whole temple had grown darker since the two mages had come. The sandy stones usually illuminated with light had been dimmed to the point where it was hard to see.

A tiny pure white little mouse scurried across the old stone of the temple. The mouse's tiny little paws could be heard as the only echo throughout the whole place.

For it was only just the mouse. Yes that one little mouse had inhabited the place until he gained another. The mouse had been used to being lonely, but was now constantly visiting the trapped girl. Utter joy told hold of the mouse every time he gazed upon her frozen form. She wasn't, well animate at the moment, but the still company of knowing that one is there is still reassuring all the same.

The mouse had been running down a narrow hallway big enough for only two people to walk shoulder-to-shoulder, but to the small creature it was a massive cavern. Upon reaching the exit the mouse entered a throne room filled with marvelous treasures, all being previously abandoned. The throne, or more like an empty altar, was high above the treasure filled grounds as the only means up where a large staircase.

The company the mouse had was atop the these stairs and the mouse did not hesitate to start its short journey up these stairs to visit his mute companion.

Step by step the mouse jumped, his eagerness rising to see the other, a human, to be exact.

The top of the altar was exquisitely simple. It was bare except for the supporting wall behind where one would expect a throne chair. Though the wall was the new decoration as it was holding a girl.

She was in a position as if she were reaching out for someone. Half of her body was showing through the rock, and all of that encased in the same material of the rest of the temple. Old Stone bricks.

The tiny animal looked up at the girl, more precisely where her eyes would be if she were animate. The mouse stared into her rocky depths, smiling at this rock girl.

All of the loneliness seemed to have vanished at looking at her. She filled a void the mouse didn't even know was there. He was swallowed up by her and would stare at her for hours on end. She was all he had. It didn't matter if she were dead in there, or alive, but to have this- this was a gift.

A miracle that someone had sent him.

Giving a tiny squeak that in human words would be a yawn, the mouse curled up into a ball next to her foot and slept next to the frozen girl.

Who was silently screaming on the inside.

-(-

**_Akott carefully hides behind a brick wall. Grabbing a loud microphone she says into it, _**

**_"Hello my viewers! I am sorry that I have been on hiatus with this story. Things came up during the last few weekends and I got no time to work on this story. Well I could have done it during the week as you might be thinking, but I couldn't have so there you go. I would like to completely dedicate this chapter MOSTLY (as in 99.9999999999999 forever) towards the first reviewer! Who I promised this to at the end of last week, but more things came up again as I did not get to post this chapter yet again. Excuses are real people. Sometimes, sometimes! I can name a bunch of excuses that I have made all lies, yet still believed none the less. _**

**_"I want to talk a little about Bun-Bun-chan. I am obsessive over bunnies. Why? Because that is my chinese zodiac and I love them. Plus I really like the chibi name that I have previously typed. I find it so CUTE~! It makes me want to grab my ex-bunny plushie and squeeze it! (Sadly it was given away a long time ago), and she is like the Exceed for bunnies. Well the only one. I am probably going to partner her up with Pantherlily and see what happens! Now you may think that this is weird and the fact that she is not a cat, so why the hell is she even here, but I like DELIA! I find her a bit like me. Well she will be like Amelia, but is only trying to protect her like Amelia once did to Delia when she was younger. I will get into more past stuff, but its kinda like the relationship between Carla and Wendy. You notice how the cat is always looking out for the human? There will be tons of that with Amelia and Delia, don't worry! Hehe, if you like that. Which you will have to since I am putting it in the story! YAY! Next chapter will HOPEFULLY be longer and will be either at the end of this week or the next. I can not guarantee anything as my schedule may have something ridiculous pop up and screw everything over. Oh and there will be M-rated stuff later. Maybe a lemon, though I… I think that will be the ending factor. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKED THE MOUSE YOU WILL SEE MORE! I really like this guy and will make him Amelia's pet mouse that she will grow to love. She will like him a lot as he kinda 'overlooked' her body while- OH CRAP WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANY OF THAT! GOTTA GO!" Akott twirls in a circle and poofs away from all into the next chapter._**

**_Natsu: What da fuck? Is she having another one of her 'spasm' moments?_**

**_Lucy: That's rude, Natsu! Apologize before you get-_**

**_Natsu: Hell no. The bitch can deal with it._**

**_Omniscient voice like Akott's: Then prepare for hell next chapter with the train~! I promise you many bumps and barf!_**

**_Natsu: -pales- Oh fuck! I-I'm sorry! I take it back! Your ladyship! Your Eminence, have mercy!_**

**_Voice: Oh fuck no. Deal with it, pinky!_**

**_Delia (Bun-Bun-chan): Oh hell yes! Natsu's gonna get it now! Payback's a bitch!_**

**_Natsu: Like yourself?_**

**_Delia (Bun-Bun-Chan): Oh you've done it now~!_**

**_Voice: Natsu, your train will crash. You will be thrown out the window onto a rampaging beast. QUICK! -Natsu jumps at this- WHAT DO YOU DO?!_**

**_Natsu: Uhhh… Get off of it?_**

**_Voice: NO REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE NATSU NOT DIE AND GET A MATE~! Bye-bye now!_**


	4. History of a Dragon Prince Part 2

Chapter 4: History of a Dragon Prince Part 2

A man sat in his expensive looking, chair twirling a glass for of wine. He watched at the red liquid swirled around, appearing as if it were going to spill out and ruin his luscious carpet, but at the last second it moved back down. He was enjoying his little game of this and chuckled at himself.

The oak door that allowed him to enter this place swung open.

"Master Rogue… Guild Master Sting had news of a mission for you," at this Rogue gave them lackey a death glare as he shattered his wine filled glass in his hand. Surprisingly he broke the glass easily and without injuring his hand. Prior to something like this happening, Rogue Cheney grabbed a white cloth to wipe the red substance from his hand.

"You may leave," he ordered the lackey who ran out with a squeak. The Shadow Dragon Slayer stood up and stalked out of his office room, knowing that when he returned he would redo the whole entire thing.

-(-

Sting was idly sitting in the Guild Master's office with his feet propped up onto the desk and his thumbs twiddling. He quietly hummed a happy upbeat tune that Lector had shown him quite some time ago.

"Fairy, where you going-" Sting hummed his head getting along with the beat until he was interrupted by a calm knock.

Thinking that it was Rogue, Sting asked the person behind the door to come in. Much to his chagrin it was.

"Yo," Sting called out to his partner, removing his feet off his desk. "I take it you heard about your reason of coming here?"

Rogue gave him an eye roll, "What do you think?"

"Blunt much? Anyways… Acnologia's child being spotted… that's an opportunity we can't miss. He'd be a valuable pawn for us. Fairy Tail will be at its knees when he's on our side," Sting started to cackle maniacally, and Rogue sweat dropped.

The shadow dragon slayer raised an eyebrow though, "That reason seems… highly doubtful. Sting, I don't like lies and you should know that. Now tell me the true reason. I'm not a fool like most of the guild members."

Sting smirked at his partner, "I know. Good to see your lie detector still working… Have you ever heard of the dragon Jiknai?"

-)-

"Oh God Natsu! If you're going to puke don't let it be on me!" Lucy squealed shoving her pink haired friend into the window, "You'll ruin another outfit! This time it'll be on your tab!" The celestial mage then shook her friend violently, banging his head into the window- which wasn't helping his motion sickness.

"Lu-chan! At that rate he will puke on all of us! Stop shaking him and make him sit somewhere else!" Levy tried calming her down to reason with her friend, but her efforts were fruitless. At the same time Erza was drinking tea and conversing with Christopher, Gajeel, and Delia in her booth. Gray was having a hard time sleeping next to Natsu, Lucy, and Levy. Finally Wendy decided to sit with her Cat Exceed pals as they were relaxing.

The train went over a large bump causing everyone on the train to fly up. The Fairy Tail company (more like everyone except Erza, Delia, the Cat Exceeds, and Christopher) heads' flew up and hit the brass railings where the luggage was stored on top. Simultaneously each one cried out in pain/annoyance (in Gajeel's case) and returned to their seats groaning.

"I-I'm gonna-" Natsu cried turning a dark green.

"DO IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Lucy shrieked throwing the window open and shoving Natsu part way out so he could do his business. Levy patted his back while he was doing this, in a friendly gesture and this threw Gajeel over the edge.

He ripped open his booth's window and puked outside as well. If you would've asked him any other day he would deny the fact that his motion sickness had caught up with him. Following suit of Levy, Erza smacked his back hard making him puke even more. The two dragon slayers were then overheard by Wendy who was turning a pale green by the second. Luckily Carla was there to comfort her saving that one compartment. After the two boys had stopped retching Gajeel asked probably the most interesting thing Christopher had heard in awhile.

"You being half dragon and all- shouldn't you be… feeling queasy as well?" Christopher burst out laughing.

"Heh, well I am obsessed with traveling. Though Am-" soft furry hands cut off Christopher as Delia frantically cut in.

"What he means to say is all dragon slayers suffer from it, but most dragons love traveling. Most of them suffer from wanderlust actually," she giggled nervously as Gajeel nodded instantly dropping the subject.

-)- (No train wreck (because a reviewer reviewed T-T) WHICH I AM GLADY GRATEFUL FOR THAT THOUGH! But I still might… tee hee7 you'll find out soon! ^3^ )

The Fairy Tail company faced a few more bumps and barfs, but other than that they were all happy to be getting along. Disregarding Natsu, Gray/'Bun-Bun-chan', and Erza. Even with the new addition of a bunny, this tight group would never be separated.

-)-

"Yapa! We did it!" Natsu yelled, dashing out of the stopped train with Gajeel tied with him. Upon arriving outside, they immediately started making out with the ground and thanking Kami for sweet ground again.

"Geez, you two!" Lucy complained putting her hands on her hips with her bag on her back, "At least go help Levy carry your stuff!"

Gajeel froze.

Using his heightened hearing, he could sense Levy having a hard time managing their luggage. It was loudly banging against the side doors.

"Damnit!" Gajeel cursed bursting inside the train and fast walking over to Levy. He forcibly removed all bags from her clutches and easily walked out.

"Ga-Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, blushing a bright red at his unusually kind actions.

"Shut it, shrimp," He grunted in response getting off the train and meeting the group. "It'd be rude if I let a girl carry, Salamander's and my stuff right?"

The blunette pouted, "No need to be snarky that way! Besides I'd like my own baggage!"

The iron dragon slayer threw it at her and she stumbled to catch it, "There ya go! OI, SALAMANDER! Think fast!" Gajeel then chucked the other's luggage at his head and is successfully hit. He laughed as Natsu fell to the ground and Levy found it hard to suppress her giggles.

"Flirting this early, Gajeel-kun?" Christopher came out of nowhere and whispered in his ear. The male jumped, creeped out by the sudden comment. Christopher laughed and walked away to bribe Erza with cake to keep Natsu and Gray silent the whole way to the hotel. She heartily agreed and was off tromping about to 'persuade' the boys about this.

Oh~, how Christopher loved to get his way.

In more ways than one.

-)-

"You… lost me… free. FUCKING. CAKE. NATSU, GRAY PREPARE TO DIE!" Erza screamed at the two frightened boys whose legs were shaking uncontrollably, "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HELL!"

"Ne, ne, Erza-san. I'll still buy you that cake… and you could make them buy you some too," Christopher snickered, evilly smiling. "Now let us check in to this random hotel. I have a feeling that we should be staying here the night."

"Okay… Alright everyone we're staying the night here!" Erza shouted at all getting their attention.

Delia jumped on the red head's shoulder and shouted louder, "I find out any of you were too loud, obnoxious, or whatever else, YOU'LL ALL FUCKING DIE!" she gave a cute smile with her words filled with evil, "Now get inside and let Christopher and I take care of everything. Erza's out watch duty, if you don't mind. I promise strawberry cake~!" Delia ordered around. Cake images filled Erza's mind as she nodded and shoved everyone in the hotel.

"More cake for me," Erza chanted while doing so.

"Really… what are we going to do with her?" Wendy questioned Carla who shrugged.

"We need to get her addicted on something else. Preferably nothing," Carla added in. "Then everything should be fine! Right?"

"Let's hope so!" Happy butted in, then held out a fish in front of Carla, "You want to share it?"

"No," Carla swatted the fish out of his hands and retreated back to Wendy leaving a teary-eyed Happy behind.

"Aw, cheer up Happy! You'll get her affections some day!" Levy kneeled down and ruffled the top of the blue cat's head, "Just keep trying!" The blue haired girl smiled at the cat who through up his paws in regained confidence.

"Aye~!" He called out, his white wings spreading out to fly after his long-time, not-so-secret crush.

-)-

Some time later, Christopher had divided up the group into three rooms. All of the girls in one room, the boys in a smaller room, and since they're wasn't enough room for Delia and himself, he rented the smallest room to share between the two.

The night was spent with girls giggling, boys fighting, and the serious, hushed conversing of a certain bunny and half dragon.

-)-

The next morning, the group were given the sufficient amount of supplies to make it to through the forest. Delia had been complaining to Christopher about how it was an extreme parting gift for how annoying they were to the other guests. The half-breed spent quite some time arguing that it was just overly kind hospitality. For some reason though this was the only conversation all morning. Apparently due to last night's antics, they had barely gotten a wink of sleep. One would expect at least Erza to stop… but she had gotten drunk with Lucy… Ah women and relief with alcohol. A fun matter in the making. The men though had started out this giant brawl with pillow fights and soon the few drunk girls joined in.

That was the story Christopher and Delia had heard anyways.

So here they were all walking through the forest with each with a bag of their own supplies (excluding Christopher who was carrying all the extra means of items). They walked two by two before Christopher stopped for a second.

"Wait… what happened to Jellal? Wasn't he supposed to come with us?" he pondered to the group.

"If I know Jellal, I'm sure he'll catch up to us. Just keep walking," Erza reassured the group as she continued to walk on. The rest followed.

"Oomph!" Lucy cried out as she tripped over a root. Her skirt flew up and revealed her pale blue underwear to match her current outfit. She was wearing a nice blue sweater, a blue and white striped skirt, white boots, and a flower hair clip to complete it all.

"Uwhahahahaha!" Natsu laughed pointing a finger at Lucy, "You're wearing blue undies!"

The blonde furiously blushed at him, "Shut up, Natsu! It isn't funny!"

"You're right," Natsu stopped laughing, before he burst into hysteria. "It's fucking hilarious!"

Lucy stood up and turned to face Natsu, "No need to be mean about it!"

"I'm not being mean!"

"Uh, yeah you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"No!"

"Oppsie daisies!" A certain white bunny said, 'accidentally' kicking Lucy into Natsu. Their lips met and from her point of view both parties were madly blushing, embarrassed. Delia was proud of herself. Her ulterior motives plan was working. She gave a self satisfied smile and hopped back to Christopher and jumped on his shoulder.

The raven haired man gave a slight indication of his head and raised an eyebrow. He then turned to see what she had done and tried his hardest not to let out a laugh.

Aw the young kids… so cute in their naivety stage. Fucking adorable as Christopher put it when he met another in this stage.

And oh how he missed her.

-)-

She was getting hotter.

The young mouse was noticing how the area around his company was getting warmer. He first realized this when he was sleeping. His tiny body had relaxed, before it constricted as he jumped up.

The mouse squeaked, scared that something would happen and his company would disappear.

He ran around in circles trying to think of what to do. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't! He had grown accustomed to her, and he wouldn't let her go. Not now, or ever.

"No, no! Don't go! Stop getting warmer! Get colder again, colder!" the mouse shrieked out in English, "Don't leave me here again!"

The air shifted and it was getting uncontrollably hotter again. The mouse shrieked out in pure panic, unhappy.

"Suddenly the statue's head was unveiled. The sand flowed down from her face, and landed on the floor with barely any noise.

The woman sharply inhaled and coughed for awhile. When she finished, the woman blinked and inhaled a few more times.

"Sand… ruins… throne…?" she muttered to herself and the mouse thought she was partially thinking out loud.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" The woman decided to call out and the mouse jumped a little emitting a small squeak.

"Please answer me!" the woman called out again, this time more like a pathetic plea.

The mouse answered stuttering insanely, "I-I-I'm h-h-h-h-ere! J-just don't g-g-g-g-g-go!"

The woman tried her best to look down at the small creature.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't see you. Would you mind um… making yourself visible to me?" she asked. Suddenly the mouse scurried up her body to rest on her outstretched hand.

"As you can see… I'm not a human… but being a mouse here is lonely. You're the only company I've had ever! Please don't go!"

The woman giggled as the mouse finally got a look at her. Her face was covered with remnants of sand, her glasses cloudy with smudges, her eyes blue as ever. He could see part of her hair, but couldn't identify its true color seeing as it was dirt caked and he did get to see the beginning of an unusually white hat.

"I see… though I have to thank you for watching over my body. Would you be as so kind to tell me what your name is? If you have one?"

"I… am just a mouse. I don't have a name…"

"Well then would you mind we talk about one? I don't know when I'll be going back to wherever I was previously so let's make the most of it?"

The mouse gave its best smile, "Sure!"

The woman paused, "I think… I like the name Good-freed the best. How about you?"

"Oh that's perfect!" the mouse squealed jumping up and down. "I have a name! I have a name!"

"Well… Good-freed. Since you have your name. I'll tell you mine. I'm Amelia Matsuki. It's nice to meet you," Amelia smiled at the mouse before she froze up again, the sand from the floor rising up to her face and entrapping her whole body again.

Good-freed was terrified at this as he stared where her lively eyes were once.

His company, whom he had actually met as a living being, had left him. He was sad at this, but was glad that she hadn't left him physically.

-)-

A cold hand had ripped her back from the temple. Her eyes flew open and she was greeted with the disturbing face of Kaien. Who happened to be eerily smiling at her.

"It seems we'll have to move our plans up further. A little lizard is catching up to us faster than I expected."

"Christopher isn't a lizard! Besides once he arrives you're toast and you know it! Kaien you will lose. I don't plan on giving up! We'll see each other again I just know it!" Amelia gave him a tiny speech and he laughed at her for it.

He gave her a dark smirk this time as he said, "I will have my way. You can count on it. Christopher may be the Dragon King's son, but I will make him lose."

"No you won't!" Amelia defied him giving Kaien, one of her legendary death glares. His hand retracted from her face and he shook it out as if she had burned it.

He snarled at her, "You're gaining your magic powers back aren't you?" Amelia gave him a confused stare and he laughed. "Look's like my magic power is wearing off. Good bye for now, sweet dear. I'll see you soon."

With that Kaien faded and many crows replaced him. The flocked about before all trying to run out of the door the maids had come in from that time.

-)-

Something in Christopher told him to hurry up.

He couldn't tell if it was the bond or pure instinct, but he ushered the company to move faster. They didn't complain.

He was getting a feeling. A feeling that wasn't right.

-)-

"He's ahead isn't he? Heh, I even smell Natsu," Sting contemplated to Rogue who grunted in response.

"Let the hunt begin!" Sting yelled and Lector hopped on his back. The blonde haired dragon slayer started to then sprint ahead.

"Frosch thinks we should follow them, ne?" Rogue's Exceed pal said.

Rogue shook his head, "Might as well." Frosch then hopped onto his pal's back and Rogue was off following Sting.

Indeed, let the games begin.

-)-

Christopher sniffed something and came to an abrupt stop.

"What's that smelll…?" he whispered and looked behind him. Dark green wings sprouted from his back and the half-breed flew up with a loud growl.

All the Fairy Tail members were amazed at this sight, until Christopher was flying in the opposite direction.

"What's he doing?!" Lucy exclaimed her eyes following his form, "Why's he going that way?"

"He smells something he doesn't like. Leave him be, he'll come back soon," Delia said from the front of the group.

Natsu instantly sniffed the air, and caught on to what Christopher was going after, "He won't be back. We're being followed." He started to run after Christopher with Gajeel close on his heels.

"Sting and Rogue… Sabertooth members are close," Wendy told everyone. "I think its best we actually go after them."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erza commanded as the rest of the group ran to catch up with the others. Delia stayed behind looking after them. Pantherlily noticed this.

"Why aren't you running with us?" he calmly asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him, "Because I don't need to. Why should I bother myself in something I don't need to help with? Let alone care about?"

"He is your friend isn't he?" Pantherlily was confused about her words.

"More like an old pal. I'm only helping him for her."

"Her?"

"It's not my place to tell you," Delia hopped up to him. "But I'll go. I might as well watch over him. She'd kill me if I didn't."

"But who is she?"

Delia looked him in the eyes this time and whispered, "His mate. But you didn't hear that from me."

With that she hopped off to where the rest of the group was going. This time Pantherlily hesitated and followed after her.

-)-

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Christopher roared when he caught up to the two pursuers.

"We were running if you couldn't tell," Sting sarcastically replied to the flying man. "I would expect it from you Christopher."

"Sting… Rogue… Ah I remember when you two were adorable little children. Always obedient and kind. Such a shame that you murdered your dragons. What good friends they were."

"Don't talk about them like that," Sting and Rogue said at the same time.

"Then tell me: what the fuck are you two doing!" Christopher snarled at them.

"Word got wind about you traveling somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if you're being followed by more than just us," Sting calmly answered.

"You're the first two. Well the ones that have the chance at posing the smallest possible threat. I suggest you two Sabertooth members leave. I'm not in the mood to mess with you right now."

"We weren't looking to mess with you. Just join your company until we get what I want," Sting said professionally making Christopher laugh.

"She would never be interesting in you Sting. I'm just going to put that out there. You've met Amelia. She won't go for you."

"You wouldn't know that."

"I do actually. See right now, she's my mate and mates are for life. They don't and get themselves 'acquainted' with other men. Now fuck off."

"I'm not going to. Make me, lonely boy," Sting responded with a slight smile.

Christopher floated down to the ground and his wings contracted back into his skin. He spat onto the nearest leaf and the spit came out green. Upon making contact with the leaf, the green spit chewed it away.

"Your acid never ceases to amaze me," Sting said, whistling at the small show.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting called out, a white beam emitting from his mouth aiming at Christopher. The attacked man smirked at his pathetic display.

"Acid Takeover," Two simple words and an outstretched hand leaking a green wispy substance and the move was ineffective.

"You do realize that fighting me is pointless? My acid devours your magic any day."

"Try it with shadow? Rogue its time," The two dragon slayers had their Exceed companions jump off their back as the both said, "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang." Both arms that were face each other reached back for a chamber to a punch. White and black were shadowing their hands as they both punched at the same time, their magic combining into a ray heading straight at the half-breed.

Again Christopher smiled. He wasted no time in using his acid magic, but appeared behind the twin dragon team and bashed their heads together.

Both males crumpled to their knees in pain. Tomorrow morning they were going to have defiant bruises.

"Yo, Christopher! Not saving any fun for me?" Natsu yelled arriving at the scene.

"I believe the term is 'us', pinky," Gajeel grunted at him halting to a stop.

"Whatever," Natsu replied, glaring at Gajeel.

"Oh it's Natsu-kun and Gajeel-san. How very nice is it to see you both. I'm afraid though, we're going to have some extra company on this trip though. These two were just agreeing on helping my cause. Weren't you boys?" Christopher said with enough acid and venom to send them nodding their heads ferociously.

"Your acid attacks never cease to amaze me still, Chris-kun. Sorry I had to catch up, but I'm here now!" A ever-so cheery Jellal popped out from behind a random tree.

"Well that adds three to the party… ANYONE ELSE AROUND?!" Natsu cupped his mouth and shouted to the silent forest.

"No need to yell, Frosch!" Frosch said at Natsu who glared at the cat-posing-frog.

"I think we should go back to join the other group. We're losing time as it is. The rest are coming anyways," Rogue butted in. A loud noise suddenly came from where Christopher and the two Fairy Tail members. Unsurprisingly, it was the rest of the group.

"Y'all quit your yack in' and let's go. We… I can't afford to lose anymore time," Christopher then started walking back where he came from leaving a trail of different types of stares.

-)-

The new additions of the group easily meshed with the old company. The sky was turning orange and luckily they had found a nice meadow with the perfect place for a fireplace. Christopher had unpacked the tent and ushered people to either collect firewood, unpack things, find food, or and finally go search for some water. He himself was going to wait and watch to see if anything would happen.

-)- (Fire wood group)

"What do you think the odds of we be paired together?" Jellal asked his firewood companion.

"I don't know. I know very little of the 'unvoiced boss' so the speak," Erza answered bending down to pick up a log, "You think this will suffice?"

"Yeah, if we wanna supply a woodchopper. Start out smaller then get bigger. That's what Meredy tells me anyways," Jellal shrugged at her.

"Hmph," Erza dropped the log and continued onwards slightly pouting. She was remembering how they almost kissed and his stupid lie about a fiancé. But what if it wasn't a lie?

Judgement clouded her mind and from behind, Jellal suppressed a giggle.

-)- (Unpacking group)

"Ne, Natsu… do you think we should worry about Christopher? He's just sitting out their… alone," Lucy whispered to her partner. "I'm getting worried…"

"Ah, relax Luce! I'm sure he's just relaxing from the whole day. Besides he did sorta fight with Sting and Rogue," Natsu shrugged, opening one of the backpacks and dumping out its contents. Discarding that one aside he picked up another and did the same. Lucy face palmed at this.

"Still… I kinda worry about him."

"Oh lighten up, Luce! And tell me what should we do about Erza's train of luggage…"

"I don't know. How about not touching it for starters?"

"Good idea, Luce, good idea," And so the two continued to unpack. Well more like have Natsu drop everything in one place and Lucy actually do something with it.

-)- (Food group)

"Good God, Happy… do you even know what a black berry is?" Delia exclaimed throwing up her paws when Happy reported back with black berries only for her to come rushing and find suspicious looking red berries.

"Um… these ones?" He sheepishly replied to her. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Have you never searched for food before?!"

"I have! Just with someone who does it all…"

"Please shoot me now!" Delia who had clearly given up hid her face in paws.

"Happy… you go with Carla… I'll stay here with 'Bun-Bun-chan'-" Pantherlily began to say.

"Call me Delia or otherwise, you'll get an unlucky rabbit's foot to the face," Her words spoken filled with venom.

"Fine then, Delia. I suggest you two go fly and try to find something. Delia and I will search for food on the ground," Panterlily commanded.

Carla was then off and Happy was soon following. No doubt he would try to flirt with her. At least he could try helping her do something.

It wasn't until he heard the soft thumping of feet that he knew Delia was searching for food.

"Hey wait up!" he called after her. However Delia had disappeared behind a bush and she let out a scream. He then ran over to where she was to find her caught in a net ten feet up. He laughed at the sight.

"You're smart, but really? You got caught in something like that?"

"I-i was hidden in a pile of leaves! I couldn't see it! Don't laugh at me, help me get down!" Pantherlily smiled at her before walking over to where the rope was tied in the tree. He easily cut it with his sword. Simple, right? What he didn't expect though was for Delia to fall on him and cause them to go rolling down an unexpected hill.

"Oomph!" They both cried out when they finally stopped. Pantherlily was on top of Delia. His eyes met hers and time stopped.

-)-

Akott begs for mercy,

"I'm so sorry! I have to end it hear as it is way to long for me. I'm unsatisfied by this length and wanted to at least finish posting it before Monday. Don't worry I have more planned."

Levy: Oh don't forget about the responses to your two reviewers!

Akott: Oh yea! Well here you guys go. I am eternally grateful to both of you!

: Why thank ya! I know I PM'd you, but I felt like the world should know (more like viewers of this story) that you are my first reviewers of this story! Have some free cookies -offers cookies- Thank you so much though. It really means a lot!

PrincessPollyanna: I am sorry that my dates set were messed up. I wanted it to be longer however… I had family come over and I was given a job to do… so things were screwed up. I had also wanted to get to a certain point, but didn't know how to do it. I do however have more planned out for this! I got close enough to where I wanted to be, so expect more… in about two weeks ^^ a.k.a when I'm given more free time.

Akott: Well… there we go for reviewer responses. I actually PM'd both of those people… if you read what I told them (or ever this) you would understand. Anyways… GAJEEL! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVA HERE!

Gajeel: What the fuck woman?! I'm not fat, clearly muscular.

Akott: :3 I know, but you probably wouldn't answer me otherwise.

Gajeel: Of course I would! You're setting me up with Levy and I'm not rude enough to be a prick like Natsu.

Natsu: Hey!

Akott: Yeah, you're right! That's why I'm giving you a long time with awkward moments before I set you up with her!

Gajeel: Wait… what? I'm nice to you though! Don't be an asshole about it!

Akott: Would you like it that I have Rogue steal her away?

Rogue: Of course. I'm sensible, smart, and not like Gajeel in any way possible!

Akott: -pinches Rogue's cheek- I know! That's why I'm setting you up with Sting! You two make SUCH a cute yaoi couple!

Rogue: How the hell do you know I'm gay?

Akott: Silly! I know everything that's going to happen here! Oh and Gajeel I'm just messing with you. Call me an asshole again though and well… you'll see.

Sting: AKOTT! Give me back Rogue already~!

Akott: Oh right! You're in heat. Rogue honey, I'll make sure you have enough time to recover before you come back in! -pushes Rogue into Sting's arms- You two kiddies have fun!

Levy: Sometimes you scare me…

Amelia: I know… oh wait. I switched names… NOW YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE SELF INSERTED MYSELF INTO THIS STORY! :O None of these characters are really real in real life. Sadly. THIS Christopher is not real, Delia might be, Good-freed won't be, and anime chars… are fiction based sadly.

Amelia/Akott: Review please! Or you'll all have to wait a VERY long time before I update.

Levy: I can't wait that long! I'm missing being in Gajeel's arms already!

Gajeel: You have no idea how perverted that sounds.

Levy: I meant hugs and cuddles!

Gajeel:-laughs and ruffles hair- I know. Anyways if you don't want to wake up finding a rustic pole in your gut I suggest you do. I'll make sure that it's in the right place were you won't die…

Akott/Amelia and Gajeel: JOKING! Don't kill us! We would never kill you!

All: Bye now!


End file.
